Witch Weekly, A Tribute Issue
by Jaideum
Summary: A special Tribute Issue of the ever popular Witch Weekly magazine.
1. Potions, Breakdowns & Danger, a Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim over any of the content in this story. My own ideas alone, belong to me.

**Authors Note: **This is the first chapter written for the _Pick a List Competition_, set by _DobbyRocksSocks._ It was Beta'd by to-be-stardust, who was a great help. I have however changed a few things, upon recommendation and thus any mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this series of snippets. Be Blessed!

**Witch Weekly, the Tribute Issue**

_Letter by the Editor-in-chief_

_Every week we strive to bring you a well-balanced magazine, filled with varying articles, recipes and helpful hints for the everyday homemaker. In recent months, I have been bombarded with requests from you, our faithful readers, for a special edition of Witch Weekly, containing some of our all time bestselling stories. Thus, what you are now holding is our Tribute Issue. It contains some of the top stories we've reported throughout the years. I hope you'll read each article and, as we have, recall that specific moment in time when that interview, event or situation occurred. Remember the tears, laughs and outrage you felt, and think of our daring reporters that brought you each unique story. I know my Grandfather, Tobias Misslethorpe, founder of Witch Weekly, would be proud of the success his magazine has gained throughout the years. Thank you for your continuing support,_

_Annelaide Misslethorpe_

**Potions, Breakdowns & Danger, a Wedding to Remember**

The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, and now... a Kept Man, writes the illustrious Author, Rita Skeeter, best known for her explosive biographies on Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself.

The past weekend marked one the biggest events the Wizarding World would see this year, the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.

Harry Potter needs no introduction, as he is best known for his defeat of one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of the century, whilst Ginevra's claim to fame is her rather unspectacular performance as a Chaser for the Quidditch Team, The Holyhead Harpies.

Harry's best friend, Ronald Weasley, brother to Ginevra, introduced the two during Harry's second year at Hogwarts. If rumors are to be believed, Ginevra has since then been in pursuit of Harry, trying her best to sabotage each of his blossoming relationships.

In her first year, at the tender age of eleven, she even went as far as to place herself in a life-threatening situation in a bid for Harry's attention.

"She's always been clever," commented Marietta Edgecombe, a lively girl a few years above Ginevra at Hogwarts. "She made sure to make friends with Hermione Granger, knowing that she'd have a better shot with Harry if both his friends approved."

Ginevra's plans eventually became a reality in her Fifth year when Harry gave into the pressure his friends forced upon him and started a relationship with the redheaded vixen.

They are relationship continued once Harry had won the war and eventually led to a reluctant engagement, supported vigorously by the Weasley family who had garnered fame by their association with Harry Potter.

It would seem that the young savior had little say in the Wedding Ceremony, as the Weasley matriarch, Molly, handled everything, even going as far as to assure that the wedding be held at the Weasley family home, a quaint little house called the Burrow.

At the wedding, Harry was rumored to be a nervous wreck as he awaited the arrival of his bride, but after a quick word with his friend and Best Man, Ronald Weasley, he was the epitome of calmness throughout the proceedings.

"Calming Draught, that would be my guess," says Pansy Parkinson, a former school friend of Potter's, who failed to receive an invitation to the well-publicized event. "They probably keep him drugged up on the stuff. It is the only way he would marry her, when he could have any woman he wanted. Personally I think he's addicted to the stuff, the war rattled him a lot, and his mind just isn't all there anymore."

Pansy Parkinson was not the only former acquaintance the couple failed to invite, as the wedding turned out to be a very private affair with only a few people attending. The ceremony was conducted by a close confident, Kingsley Schacklebolt, who has received a lot of support from Harry Potter since his rise to Minister of Magic.

The night ended with the Newlyweds departing on the back of a Hippogriff. A guest that preferred to remain unnamed described the animal, referred to as Witherwings, as dangerous. Not surprising if you've read the riveting biography on Harry Potter, written in the months after the war ended. If you haven't been fortunate enough, be sure to spoil yourself and invest in _Harry Potter: a Tale of a Broken Soul_ wherein people near Potter reveals his tendencies to befriend a variety of beasts and half-breeds. The beast in question is not the first Hippogriff Potter has befriended. During his third year at Hogwarts he formed a frowned upon bond with such an animal. The animal in question had viciously attacked a student the same year, almost resulting in the boy's death. The _Beast _was given the death sentence, but escaped into the Forbidden Forest and was never seen again. If rumors are to be believed, the animal still resides inside the forest and can be held accountable for a number of incidents in the surrounding area. Potter though, refused to comment on these statements when questioned.

The Potter couple, now one of the most famous couples in Brittan also refused to comment on the destination for their honeymoon. When questioned, Ginevra threatened a reporter with curses that would strike fear into any sane person. Mr. Potter, though, did not comment, seemingly unable to do so, once again showing the hold the new Mrs. Potter exercises over her husband.

It would seem, that though Harry Potter has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and is now recognized as one of the most famous wizards in British history, he has yet to outgrow the lost and unloved boy he was during his younger years at Hogwarts.

_ - Rita Skeeter_


	2. Just a Small Miracle

**Disclaimer:**I have no claim over any of the content in this story. My own ideas alone, belong to me.

**Authors Note:**This is the first chapter written for the _Pick a List Competition_, set by _DobbyRocksSocks._ It was Beta'd by to-be-stardust, who's help and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Witch Weekly, the Tribute Issue**

_Letter by the Editor-in-chief_

_Within our second article for the Tribute Issue, lay, as the title suggests, a small miracle. Written by the ever talented Abbey Wilson, this article shows that true heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Thus we thought it would be unacceptable to publish this issue without including Just a Small Miracle. I hope you find the same magic in the story that we did._

_ - Annelaide Misslethorpe_

**Just a Small Miracle**

Christmas, a time for laughter, family, faith, and possibly, even a Christmas Miracle, writes Abbey Wilson. Such a miracle was exactly what took place within the Weasley Household this past week.

Ronald and Hermione Weasley, probably best known for their respective roles played in the downfall of one of the darkest wizards of the 20th Century, have long since left the frontline of danger. Instead, they have settled into life as a married couple. Ron, who had spent his earlier years as an Auror alongside his friend and brother-in-law, the famous, Harry Potter, is now the co-owner of a successful chain of joke shops with his brother, George Weasley.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger has spent her life building a career within the Ministry of Magic itself. She has successfully assisted the Ministry in rewriting some of the older Wizarding laws, which had previously been in favor of Wizards and suppressed a number of other races, such as Goblins and House-Elves.

Both Ron and Hermione Weasley have been overly successful in not only their careers, but also in their personal lives, as they welcomed their first child, Rose Weasley, into the world only one year ago. This young lady, who is described as having her mother's strong will and her father's stubbornness, is the reason for our Christmas miracle this year.

The family's morning had begun as usual, and nothing particularly eventful took place that would suggest their peace would soon be shattered. Young Rose, lively even as a baby must have mistaken the peace within her household for outright bored, and thus decided it would be a good day to tap into her magical abilities.

Slipping from her parent's sight, she had entered the kitchen, where she would have seen a shelf far too high to reach, but atop it stood something that caught her interest. Her powers did the work for her and she levitated one of the objects atop the shelf towards her. The object in question turned out to be a vile of Pepper Up potion.

Having most likely thought the potion to be something she could drink, she indulged herself and swallowed it all, resulting in an unfortunate overdose for the child.

Both parents, busy with different actions, and both thinking the child to be with the other, would not have noticed what had happened until it was far too late, had it not been for the actions of Crookshanks, the family cat, who is highly intelligent and part Kneazle.

The loyal animal, having sensed danger, did everything in its power to draw Hermione's attention towards the kitchen. It even went as far as to knock over a very expensive ornament, given to the couple on their wedding day by the great grandmother of Ron Weasley.

Once Hermione's attention had successfully been diverted to the kitchen, action was taken immediately. Finding the child, Hermione urgently called for her husband, as she made for the fire, where both parents floo'd to St. Mungo's Hospital. Rose was given treatment for the unexpected overdose.

A reliable source within the hospital confirms that the young girl was held at the hospital for two more days after the incident, to ensure that no permanent damage was done to her, but nothing was noted and she left the hospital a healthy baby.

The same source confirms that Ron Weasley was heard saying that had it not been for Crookshanks, they couple might have lost their baby girl.

It would seem that the hero of the day is none other than Crookshanks the cat, who will definitely be receiving a large treat from under the Christmas tree this year.

_ - Abbey Wilson_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Stay tuned, as the next article contains an exclusive from the biography of Harry Potter, written by the highly praised Rita Skeeter.


End file.
